<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every day is our day by DreamerWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732598">Every day is our day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld'>DreamerWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ding! A notification pops up on Hinata’s phone screen.</p><p>The sender is Kenma. Hinata opens the chat application to be welcomed by a photo of Kenma and Kuroo’s. In the picture, they are wearing formal outfits. Kenma is holding a big bouquet of red roses. Despite the contentment reflecting in Kenma's eyes, his facial expression is flat.</p><p>The words on the bouquet read, “Happy Anniversary.”</p><p>The photo leaves Hinata in wonder. Kageyama and he has never celebrated their anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every day is our day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every person speaks a love language of their own. This makes each individual a unique lover. And through the intertwined events that fate has designed throughout your life, somewhere where it’s meant to be, you’ll meet another person that loves you in their own language of love.</p><p>That’s how Hinata feels about his relationship with Kageyama.</p><p>Perhaps Kageyama isn’t exactly the romantic type that will buy bouquets of red roses for Hinata. He cares for Hinata in his own way.</p><p>They have been living together for three years.</p><p>This morning when Hinata showed him the photo of Kuroo and Kenma’s anniversary date and spontaneously asked about their anniversary date, he was struck by an indescribable feeling.</p><p>A bit of guilty. A dash of helplessness. A handful of foolishness.</p><p>Stuck in Kageyama’s mind the whole day was the moment when Hinata smiled so brightly and innocently expressed his thought, “It’d be great if we have an anniversary day to celebrate every year.”</p><p>They don’t have an official anniversary day at all.</p><p>Kageyama understands how Hinata feels. Instead of asking for a fancy celebration like other couples do, Hinata simply wishes for a special occassion wherein they can spend time together.</p><p>But which day should they pick as their anniversary?</p><p>Was it the first time they met at the junior high school volleyball championship? Ah no, they were rivals and barely knew each other. That can’t be counted as a loving memory.</p><p>Was it the first time they met at Karasuno volleyball team? They could hardly get along that day.</p><p>Was it the first time they went out? But they only went out as friends since they hadn’t confessed with each other.</p><p>That’s right, confession.</p><p>Normally the day someone confesses and officially date someone would become their anniversary.</p><p>But to Kageyama and Hinata, they didn’t even have a ‘confession day’.</p><p>At some point, somehow, they just looked into each other’s eyes and decided it was a good idea to move in together.</p><p>What to do? Kageyama runs his fingers through his dark hair until they reach his nape. He wants to figure out an anniversary so he can celebrate it with Hinata.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hinata arrives at the Black Jackal practice gym a little bit earlier than usual. But Bokuto has already been there.</p><p>“Good morning, Bokuto-san!”</p><p>“Good morning, Hinata!” The spiky white-grey hair man replies with a wide smile on his face. “It was Kenma and Kuroo’s anniversary yesterday. They went out for a 2-people-only celebration.”</p><p>“Kenma sent me a photo.” Hinata speaks, with a slight distraction on his face. He’s busy thinking about something.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Hinata?” Bokuto notices it right away.</p><p>At that moment, Atsumu and Sakusa appear at the entrance.</p><p>“Good morning. You guys are early today.” Atsumu smirks. Sakusa only performs a slight greeting nod. His mask covers the half lower part of his face.</p><p>Hinata frowns. He curls up his fists into two balls. “Kageyama and I don’t have an anniversary date. I really want to have a celebration with him, like Kenma and Kuroo did. But if we don’t know the exact day then it’s impossible for us to celebrate.”</p><p>The three older teammates stare at his adorableness while chuckling quiet inside. They whisper through eyes to each other.</p><p>“Kageyama is so dumb. He got himself such a cute shrimpy and yet. Even Sakusa reminds me of our anniversary all the time.” Atsumu adds.</p><p>“I know right. Akaashi notes all the memorable dates so I won’t forget.” Bokuto responds.</p><p>Sakusa steps toward Hinata. Keeping a safe distance, he asks.</p><p>“When did he ask you out?”</p><p>Hinata uses all of his energy to think of the answer. But after a few minutes, he gives up. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“What do ya mean ya don’t know?” Atsumu’s brows arch weirdly.</p><p>“We… never actually confessed? Somehow we just got together… like that.”</p><p>Atsumu, Sakusa and Bokuto glance at one another in a silent confusion. Each of them has their own thoughts but none of them speaks up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kageyama rushes to Schweiden Adlers’ locker room. Drops of sweat run down his temples and cheeks. Ushijima’s eyes dart over to the boy.</p><p>“You’re not late. Why were you running?”</p><p>“I wanted to distract myself from thinking too much.” Kageyama grabs his bottle from the bag, drinking a fair amount of water.</p><p>“Huh? Why are you even overthinking? That’s unlike you.” Hoshiumi walks in behind. He scoffs at Kageyama’s wretched figure.</p><p>“We don’t have an anniversary. He spent the whole breakfast time to think about it.”</p><p>“We”? You and Hinata?” Hoshiumi’s brows raise in questioning manner. “Wait, I thought you two have been together for years. What do you mean you don’t know your anniversary?”</p><p>“I heard from Tendou before that an anniversary is a basic thing and it’s when two people decide to officialise their relationship.” Ushijima joins in.</p><p>Neither Kageyama nor Hinata talked about their feelings. Not until a few months after they decided moving in together. And it wasn’t even official. This topic is giving him headaches. He can’t recall any memory that gives him a clue about the day they started going out.</p><p>Burying his face onto the soft towel, Kageyama screams internally. This morning, Hinata expressed his desire to have an anniversary celebration. He reckons that Hinata will smile like an idiot if they go on an anniversary date. He wants to see that smile and the warmth that smile will bring to him. He wants to make Hinata happy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hinata returns to their apartment with low energy. He is so hungry and tired that he just wants to dive into a hot bathtub while enjoying a delicious meal under the water.</p><p>He meets Kageyama right at the train station’s exit. Normally, they will just meet up at home. Or sometimes they bump into each other at the train station. Times like these, they just quietly communicate by eyes and decide to either walk home together or go eat somewhere.</p><p>Both of them are too embarrassed to speak first. Hinata is still upset they haven’t found their anniversary date. Whereas, Kageyama’s mood is heavy since he has no idea how to make Hinata feel better.</p><p>Finally, Kageyama opens up and speaks through his eyes that they should have ramen at the shop where they are regular customers. Hinata nods in agreement and they just quietly walk side by side on the crowded streets.</p><p>Smiling couples walk them by. Hands in hands. Without knowing, Kageyama grabs Hinata’s wrist and holds onto it tightly.</p><p>Sheepishly, Hinata speaks up first. “You know, I talked about the anniversary celebration and such. But it’s okay even if we don’t have one.” He looks a bit down. His voice is soft and low.</p><p>“That’s nonsense. An anniversary date is to celebrate our love and relationship, Hinata boke. We can’t go on without one.”</p><p>“But we have been fine without one, baka Kageyama!”</p><p>“Even so, I still want to get one. So, we can celebrate!”</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata didn’t confess to each other officially like other couples do. They don’t have an anniversary date. At some point, they just got together and decided to live together. Although they do things couples do. They just don’t have an anniversary for themselves.</p><p>Maybe an anniversary date doesn’t matter. Kageyama wants to make Hinata happy every day. He wants to see Hinata smile. Is it a compulsory to have an anniversary just to celebrate it with your loved one?</p><p>Kageyama recalls what Ushijima told him, “I remember the day Tendou asked me to be his boyfriend. But we don’t go out to celebrate that every year. It only matters that we are happy together.”</p><p>Hinata remembers what Atsumu says, “The only important thing is that you two have each other.”</p><p>That’s right. Romantic dates on the beach, candled dinners at luxury restaurants, or a fancy trip to a big city. All those things don’t really matter. As long as their hearts lean towards each other, that’s all they ever need.</p><p>Kageyama’s fingers slowly slide down until they meet with Hinata’s. Then they knit perfectly into one another. Warmly, they walk ahead with grins across their faces.</p><p>This afternoon, Sakusa has told him, “Hinata, everyone speaks their own love language. One may not love you the way you expect them to, but that’s how they express their feelings. It’s not easy to understand a love language from other people. But with a sincere heart, we can make the efforts to understand them.”</p><p>Hinata beams brightly. The sun rays from his smile shower upon Kageyama’s figure.</p><p>“We don’t need a special occasion to celebrate. We can celebrate any day we want. Just you and me, two of us together. As long as we are happy, we can do whatever we want. We don’t have to shape our relationship into others’ mould. We can be true to ourselves and to each other. You don’t have to speak another language of love. Just be yourself, I will also be myself. And we will love each other just the way we are. Bakageyama, it’s alright. Thank you for spending time to think about it. It makes me happy that you genuinely care. But you know what? Every day is our day. Even just walking on the street hand in hand with you like this makes me feel like we are enjoying a fancy celebration. Today is also our day. Tomorrow is also our day. Every day can be our anniversary of love. I love you, idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>